


Отношения рабочие и не только

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Plug, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fisting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по Weiß Kreuz (только Кроуфорд/Шульдих)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. И зеленый чай в комплекте, G, романс, слэш

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь я собираю драбблы и мини-фики по Weiss Kreuz с пейрингом Кроуфорд/Шульдих, которые слишком малы, чтобы гордо занимать отдельную строчку на сайте  
> Драбблы не связаны между собой. Встречается как джен, так и слэш. Рейтинг от G до NC-17. Попадается OOC, флафф, AU, мат, сексуальные переверсии и прочая-прочая-прочая.

**Название:** "И зеленый чай в комплекте"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** G, романс, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 332 зсп/193 слова  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Наталья Ррррр** , ключевые слова "зеленый чай"

Зеленый чай — худшее, что придумало человечество за всю свою историю. Каждую неделю Шульдих обшаривал квартиру и избавлялся от этого барахла. Вчера он выбросил последнюю пачку, а сегодня примчался на кухню и принялся за поиски. Нет, он точно все выкинул, но чем черт не шутит, вдруг Кроуфорд, с его любовью к зеленому убожеству, припрятал немного на черный день. Зеленый чай на черный день. Шульдих зло фыркнул, ударил кулаком по полированной столешнице и загрохотал дверцами шкафов. 

Он загадал — если удастся найти хоть немного этой гадости, Кроуфорд вернется сегодня. Шансов на оба события было исчезающе мало, но — тьфу ты, пропасть. С полки полетели пластиковые упаковки, шуршащие пакеты, хромированные баночки... Небольшой цилиндр грохнулся о стол и покатился, оставляя за собой дорожку сморщенных листочков.

Шульдих схватил банку, не веря своим глазам.

— Поставь на место, — низкий голос заставил вздрогнуть и прижать банку к груди, — немедленно.

Кроуфорд стоял в проходе — переброшенный через руку светлый плащ, кожаный портфель у ног и пыльные туфли.

Сквозь пальцы потекла теплая дурацкая волна, которую Шульдих пытался сдержать, загнать внутрь, но она все равно разливалась вокруг облаком счастья.

— Знаешь, я когда-нибудь полюблю зеленый чай. Наверное.

Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся, а Шульдих закончил:

— Но только в комплекте с тобой.


	2. Классификация покупок по Шварц, PG-13, юмор, джен

**Название:** "Классификация покупок по Шварц"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, юмор, джен  
 **Размер:** 816 зсп/112 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **AnnaHi** , ключевые слова "неправильная покупка"

Кроуфорд считает, что есть покупки полезные и бесполезные. Например, сервировочный столик из мутного стекла — бесполезная покупка. И черт бы побрал Шульдиха, который притащил этого монстра в дом.

Шульдих думает, что есть покупки веселые и не очень. Например, дизайнерская скульптура из бутылочных осколков — веселая покупка. Она дерзко смотрится на фоне тяжелой дубовой мебели, оживляет тусклый интерьер и к тому же страшно злит Кроуфорда.

Еще бывают неправильные покупки. Когда Наги притаскивает домой швейную машинку, больше напоминающую космический челнок, Кроуфорд бледнеет, Шульдих с любопытством лезет ему в голову, а потом они оба, поминутно оглядываясь, волокут вершину портновской техники на ближайшую помойку. Мало им проблем с Фарфарелло, чтобы еще приводить в порядок красиво обработанные оверлоком пальцы.


	3. Разница в отношении, РG, романс, слэш

**Название:** "Разница в отношении"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** РG, романс, слэш  
 **Размер:** 796 зсп/117 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **blast manor** , ключевые слова "Я женюсь"

Кроуфорд всегда утверждал, что относится к подчиненным одинаково ровно. 

Когда Фарфарелло сказал "Я женюсь", Кроуфорд приподнял бровь и записал в ежедневнике, что нужно купить подарок, а Шульдих сбежал из дома, в сердцах хлопнув дверью. 

Когда Наги сообщил, что уходит к молодому Такатори, Кроуфорд сделал многозначительное лицо и пожал плечами, а Шульдих напился. 

Когда Шульдих небрежно бросил, что уезжает в Европу, Кроуфорд вручил ему давно купленный на день рожденья подарок, перевязанный зеленой лентой, грохнул дверью и напился. 

А утром обнаружил в своей кровати Шульдиха. Телепат играл сам с собой в крестики-нолики на билете до Амстердама, его лицо было на редкость самодовольным. Кроуфорд выпил оставленную у изголовья воду и признался себе, что все же к некоторым он относится по-особенному.


	4. Пришел, увидел, выбросил, РG-13, юмор, джен

**Название:** "Пришел, увидел, выбросил"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** РG-13, юмор, джен  
 **Размер:** 1 200 зсп/170 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **elenmt** , ключевое слово "бигуди"

Шульдих летит ногами вперед, изгибается в попытке остановить падение, его голова с глухим стуком ударяется о пол. Дальше он скользит уже по инерции, оставляя за собой кровавую полосу.

Кроуфорд открыл глаза и тщательно перебрал детали последнего видения. Потом встал, одернул пиджак и начал методичный обыск большой кухни. Ее хозяйка изумленно вытаращилась на развившего активность гостя. 

Тот не заинтересовался посудой и крупами, проигнорировал набор ножей, зато радостно вцепился в бигуди, брошенные на столе. Гладкие цилиндры высыпались из надорванной упаковки и раскатились по керамическому полу. Кроуфорд, ползая на коленях, тщательно собрал все до единой и удовлетворенно высыпал добычу в мусорное ведро.

— Пока вы работаете на нас, в доме не должно быть ничего подобного, — уверенно проговорил он, невозмутимо поднимаясь на ноги.

Кажется, ее будущий наниматель — псих. Впрочем, за такие деньги она готова забыть, что у нее вообще есть волосы.

Кроуфорд довольно кивнул, прикрывая глаза. Сдохнуть, поскользнувшись на бигудях, Шульдиху все равно не грозило, но сотрясение мозга было бы очень некстати. А слава эксцентричного богатея, ненавидящего бигуди, им обоим еще пригодится. В недалеком будущем.


	5. О методах убеждения, NC-17, PWP, слэш

**Название:** "О методах убеждения"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** NC-17, PWP, слэш  
 **Размер:** 812 зсп/115 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **порнушный зубоскал** , ключевые слова: "только не в меня"

Член Кроуфорда заполняет глотку, у Шульдиха больше не получается работать языком, напряженная плоть пульсирует у него во рту. 

"Только не в меня!", — но мысль растворяется в широких ладонях, давящих на затылок, заливается теплой вязкой жидкостью, заполняющей рот. Кроуфорд продолжает прижимать лицо Шульдиха к своему паху и низко рычит, кончая.

Шульдих глотает сперму, ловит языком последние капли и утыкается в твердый живот, тяжело дыша.

"Все оказалось намного лучше", — мысленный смешок Кроуфорда отдает самодовольством.

"Зануда", — сидеть тепло и приятно, член Кроуфорда обмякает, его снова можно взять в рот целиком, не боясь подавиться. И Шульдих всерьез думает повторить — ему действительно понравилось. Почему он год не давал кончить себе в рот? Загадка.

Но Кроуфорд терпелив. Еще он умеет убеждать.


	6. Опрометчивое предложение, NC-17, PWP, слэш

**Название:** "Опрометчивое предложение"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** NC-17, PWP, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 072 зсп/159 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **-Joe-** , ключевые слова: "а не пойти бы тебе в?.."

— А не пойти ли тебе в...

Удар бросает Шульдиха на стену, мощное тело прижимается к нему с такой силой, что выбивает воздух из легких, а рука беззастенчиво шарит между ног. Кроуфорд деловит и сосредоточен, лоб прорезают две вертикальные морщинки. Шульдиха заводит, что его член и банковский счет в списке приоритетов Кроуфорда — примерно на одном месте. Он расслабляется, широко раздвигает ноги, чувствуя, как сильные пальцы сжимают яйца через тонкие штаны.

Бьет наугад, резко, не задумываясь, но кулак со свистом рассекает воздух. Кроуфорд посмеивается, легко уходя от удара и продолжая грубо ласкать Шульдиха. Тот выгибается от удовольствия. Слышится шорох расстегиваемого ремня, и Шульдих звереет. Но подловить Кроуфорда непросто, он ебется так же, как боксирует — на одну секунду опережая противника.

Шульдих в очередной раз понимает это, когда ему в задницу упирается толстый член.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — шепчет Кроуфорд куда-то в шею, и Шульдиху становится на все плевать — его трахают до искр в глазах, пусть Кроуфорд заткнется. Но он запомнит, что некоторые вещи лучше не произносить вслух.


	7. Контрасты по Кроуфорду, NC-17, PWP, слэш

**Название:** "Контрасты по Кроуфорду"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** NC-17, PWP, слэш  
 **Размер:** 2 814 зсп/401 слово  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Чайная_душа** , ключевые слова: "как ты с этим?"

Если бы Шульдих был уверен, что не умеет расстраиваться, то сказал бы именно это — он огорчен. Проклятье. И Кроуфорд, окруживший свое сознание облаком омерзительно блеклого вакуума, от которого отскакивали все попытки влезть пророку в голову, настроение не поднимал. На Пророка иногда "находило" — он наглухо закрывал разум, запирался в кабинете и передавал руководство группой Шульдиху. Обычно это воспринималось нормально — но не сейчас, когда они стали трахаться. И Шульдих злился. Как непрофессионально.

Сегодня Кроуфорд, наконец, покинул свое добровольное заточение, но его сознание по-прежнему закрыто. Он стоял на другом конце банкетного зала, закованный в кремовый костюм, как в броню, возвышаясь над толпой низкорослых японцев на целую голову. Поймал взгляд Шульдиха и с непроницаемым лицом отсалютовал бокалом. Уголки его губ дрогнули, и Шульдих почувствовал, как тают мысленные щиты, а сознание начинают бомбардировать чужие воспоминания.

Голый Кроуфорд ставит одну ногу на высокий бортик ванны и растягивает себя двумя пальцами.

Сволочь. Шульдих сморгнул и жадно потянулся за быстро меняющимися образами.

Кроуфорд все там же, он без очков, голова запрокинута назад, глаза зажмурены. Он медленно вводит себе в анус большую — черт, очень большую — пробку. 

Шульдих почувствовал, как сопротивляются мышцы Кроуфорда, и ему передалась чужая дрожь.

Кроуфорд стоит, широко расставив ноги и опираясь руками о раковину, мелко сглатывает и переводит дыхание. Между ягодиц вызывающе блестит стразами круглый стопор. 

Шульдих вытер влажные ладони о брюки.

Кроуфорд у себя в комнате, натягивает трусы. Его движения скованны и осторожны. Когда он надевает рубашку, Шульдих видит, что форма и цвет запонок идеально подходят стопору. 

Во рту немедленно пересохло. 

Кроуфорд облачается в кремовый костюм, движения снова становятся плавными и свободными, но Шульдих знает – она внутри. 

Сознания коснулось ощущение дискомфорта и легкой тянущей боли напополам с издевкой. Господи, какая сволочь. Шульдих закусил губу. Кроуфорд плавно двинулся вперед – прямой, с широко расправленными плечами, он кинул насмешливый взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

От прилившей к паху крови закружилась голова, и Шульдих зажмурился, пытаясь закрыться от настойчиво бьющейся под веками картинки – Кроуфорд со спущенными брюками безупречного кроя, с вульгарной блестящей пробкой в заднице. Иначе можно тупо спустить в трусы от таких, блядь, контрастов. 

«Как ты с этим ходишь?» — он тонул в ощущениях и надеялся, что вопрос прозвучал нейтрально. Кажется, зря. Сделал несколько шагов назад и оперся спиной о прохладную стену. Легче не стало.

Мысленный ответ Кроуфорда разил весельем. И похотью. Лицо же было бесстрастным.

«С трудом. Мешает. Жду, когда ты ее вытащишь».

И Шульдих кончил, выгибаясь и проклиная Кроуфорда. Он ответит за это. За все это. И не один раз.

[Матчасть](http://www.sexybody.ru/modules/shop/foto/pl_4175.jpg)


	8. Извинение по Кроуфорду, NC-17, PWP, слэш

**Название:** "Извинение по Кроуфорду"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** NC-17, PWP, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 537 зсп/232 слова  
 **Примечание:** написано для **amaranta_buendia** , ключевые слова: "сегодня ты снизу, Брэ-эдли", имя не обязательно, но - обязательно - Кроуфорд снизу

Шульдих нечасто обижался. Точнее — довольно редко. Почти никогда. Окей, Шульдих ни разу не обижался за все время их знакомства. Когда-то все случается в первый раз. И Кроуфорд полон решимости принести извинения. Осталось разобраться — как. Потому что Кроуфорд нечасто... Короче говоря, ни разу не извинялся. 

Он присел на краешек кровати и потянул на себя одеяло. Шульдих лежал, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза. Кроуфорд окончательно стянул с него одеяло, вздохнул – просить прощения он не умел. Погладил Шульдиха по животу, чувствуя, как сокращаются под рукой мышцы пресса, пощекотал ямку пупка и провел ладонью вдоль узкой дорожки жестких рыжих волос.

Не стоило говорить Шульдиху о своем отвращении к минетам. Да еще и в подробностях. Да еще и когда тот не просил ни о чем подобном — телепат чутко считывал настроение во время секса и всегда учитывал пожелания партнера. Так зачем?

Кроуфорд погладил мягкий длинный член, широко обхватил мошонку и сжал. По телу Шульдиха прошла дрожь, а Кроуфорд наклонился над пахом, оттянул крайнюю плоть и лизнул головку. Шульдих едва слышно вздохнул и пошевелился, а Кроуфорд осторожно вобрал в рот твердеющий член и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Едва заметный запах мускуса, смазки и пота кружил голову, на вкус головка была чуть солоновата, ее кожа казалась бархатной. Приятно, черт побери.

Интересно, сойдет ли это за извинение?

"Вполне", — мысленный голос Шульдиха остер, как скальпель. — "Сегодня ты снизу".

Кроуфорд знал, что так легко не отделается. Он улыбнулся, продолжая облизывать член.


	9. Чувство меры, NC-17, PWP, фистинг, слэш

**Название:** "Чувство меры"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** NC-17, PWP, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 956 зсп/278 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Shatzy Shell** , ключевые слова: "Может, хватит уже?"  
 **Предупреждение:** фистинг

Шульдих лежит на животе, широко раскинув ноги, и вжимается в матрас, желая кончить. Из припухшего открытого ануса вытекает сперма. Кроуфорд собирается ему подрочить, но оттраханная задница наводит на другие мысли. И Кроуфорд вгоняет в скользкий проход сразу два пальца. Шульдих шипит и выгибается, насаживаясь на них.

Кроуфорд растягивает медленно, и Шульдих мысленно кричит, подгоняя. Третий палец входит легко, но собственная рука кажется огромной на фоне худых поджарых ягодиц. Остатки спермы внутри хлюпают, Шульдих тяжело дышит, в его мыслях — боль и азарт. Кольцо мышц расслабляется, Кроуфорд с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, нашаривает тюбик со смазкой и щедро льет себе на руку. Потом складывает пальцы "лодочкой" и осторожно погружает ладонь почти целиком. Сфинктер натянут до предела, Кроуфорд чувствует, как мысли Шульдиха сбиваются от боли и окрашиваются слезами.

"Может, хватит уже?" — Шульдиху стоит только сказать, но он упрямо мотает головой, рыжие волосы рассыпаются по белому покрывалу. Кроуфорд улавливает собственный образ с рукой в заднице, жаркую волну боли напополам с похотью и больше не останавливается. Свободной рукой он оглаживает по спине выгнувшегося Шульдиха, и тот расслабляется от мягких прикосновений. А через мгновение кулак Кроуфорда оказывается полностью внутри. Горячие мышцы плотно, словно перчатка, обхватывают кисть, кольцо ануса туго сжимает запястье. Шульдих подается назад, от его движения сносит крышу, Кроуфорд рассыпается на части, с рычанием вбиваясь кулаком глубже и рассыпая жемчужные капли спермы по бледным ягодицам.

Шульдиха подбрасывает, скручивает от оргазма, а потом они лежат, прижимаясь друг к другу.

"Вот теперь хватит", — мысленный голос едва слышен, но Кроуфорда с головой затапливает волна удовлетворения, идущая от телепата. — "На сегодня", — добавляет он и засыпает. А Кроуфорд думает, что если не вытащит руку из задницы, то через пятнадцать минут снова кончит.

Им обоим незнакомо чувство меры.


	10. От перемены ролей…, NC-17, романс, слэш

**Название:** "От перемены ролей…"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** NC-17, романс, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 592 зсп/229 слова  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Джедайт** , заявка "От перемены ролей общий результат не меняется. Поцелуй, когда Кроуфорд сверху, и когда сверху Шульдих. Показать разницу"

Засыпающий Кроуфорд теплый и медлительный. Он лениво потягивается, мышцы плавно перекатываются под кожей. Шульдих приподнимается, раздвигает ему коленом ноги и устраивается между бедер. Кроуфорд расслабленно подается вперед и нетерпеливо ерзает, пока Шульдих смазывает себя. Анус тугой и узкий, Шульдих задыхается, медленно входя на всю длину, и прижимается к широкой груди. Кроуфорд раздвигает ноги и сгибает в коленях. А потом кладет тяжелую ладонь Шульдиху на затылок и притягивает к себе. Поцелуй ленивый и сонный, как он сам. Шульдих начинает двигаться — сначала медленно, и вот уже вбивается в податливое тело изо всей силы, цепляется за широкие плечи и кончает, содрогаясь. Кроуфорд притягивает Шульдиха ближе, и тот проваливается в сон.

Будит его резкий рывок за ноги. Кроуфорд нависает над Шульдихом, как скала, хищно щурится и властно целует. Он впивается в губы с такой силой, что у Шульдиха кружится голова, все, что он может — это подчиняться, отдаваясь поцелую целиком. Кроуфорд одним движением закидывает ноги Шульдиха себе на плечи, пристраивает скользкий член к сжавшемуся отверстию и входит одним рывком. Шульдих выгибается, впивается взглядом в напряженное лицо и выдыхает, пережидая боль. Когда Кроуфорд начинает двигаться, все остальное теряет значение. Длинные, сильные толчки отдаются во всем теле, учащаются, Кроуфорд замирает, и Шульдих чувствует, как анус наполняется теплом. Кроуфорд коротко жестко впивается в губы и отстраняется, усмехаясь.

Каждый раз, когда Кроуфорд его целует, Шульдих понимает, кто из них всегда сверху. И неважно, в чьей заднице находится член.


	11. Всему свое время, PG-13, общий, пре-слэш

**Название:** "Всему свое время"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, общий, пре-слэш  
 **Размер:** 2 100 зсп/294 слова  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Iren.** , заявка "Первый поцелуй. Но неожиданный, совсем"

Коридор затянут пороховым дымом, слезятся глаза и першит в горле. Шульдих вставляет четвертую обойму — последнюю, и прислоняется затылком к холодной, испещренной трещинами стене. От постоянной отдачи рука немеет, от последнего выстрела локоть пронзает такая боль, что на глазах выступают слезы. Противников еще полно, в их мыслях нет ни намека на панику, а Кроуфорд так и не добрался до автоматов. Их хозяева лежат у входа сломанными куклами, у каждого на лбу по аккуратной дырке — Шульдих мог бы собой гордиться. Он поднимает ставший неподъемным пистолет, обхватывает его двумя руками и встает наизготовку.

"Давай", — отправляет он мысль Оракулу, старясь не показать, насколько устал. Тому осталось преодолеть два метра — два простреливаемых чертовых метра — и забрать автоматы. Кроуфорд незаметно кивает и бросается вперед. Гавкает выстрел, Шульдих дергается, в лицо брызжет штукатурка, а стена позади украшается еще одним отверстием со змеящимися трещинами.

"Сосредоточься!" — ярость Кроуфорда бьет по взвинченным нервам, едва уловимое движение в проходе обрывается резким воплем, падает тело, Кроуфорд в броске через голову хватает автоматы и замирает у противоположной стены. Шульдих опускает руку с дымящимся пистолетом и сползает по стене. В мыслях противников нарастает паника, Шульдих прислушивается и пересчитывает врагов. Восемь человек они убили в самом начале, еще десять прикончили, когда те пытались пробиться в комнату, осталось семеро. Может быть, получится выжить. Он устало закрывает глаза.

Кроуфорд, пригнувшись, перебегает к Шульдиху, опускается рядом и накрывает его рот своим. Шульдих цепенеет, а Кроуфорд продолжает его целовать — торопливо и жадно, отрываясь, чтобы слизнуть капельки пота над верхней губой. Их окутывает плотная, осязаемая тишина, в которой слышится стук сердец и шумное дыхание.

Шульдих запомнит Кроуфорда таким — с растрепанной челкой, шальной улыбкой, лучиками морщинок в уголках глаз и вкусом пороха. Даже если это никогда не повторится. Они отрываются друг от друга, переглядываются, оставляя все на потом, и вскидывают автоматы. Снова настало время убивать.


	12. Горячее приветствие, РG-13, общий, слэш

**Название:** "Горячее приветствие"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** РG-13, общий, слэш  
 **Размер:** 4 880 зсп/700 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **blast manor** , заявка "Поцелуй за проигранное пари"

Поспорить предложил Накамура. Дурацкая идея, если вдуматься, но уж очень соблазнительная — незаметно влезть в голову к фон Эшнеру и оставить там маячок-команду, позволявшую тянуть информацию. Если бы все удалось, Шульдих определенно стал бы героем дня — внедренные в мозг сильного телепата команды долго не живут, но до тестов дотянуть хватило бы. Школьные легенды рассказывали о ловкачах, влезавших в головы учителям и считывавших из сознания ответы целиком. Угу, точно, преподавателям больше делать нечего, как думать о правильных ответах в развернутом виде. Но Шульдиху бы хватило простого взаимодействия с маячком по принципу "да-нет".

Так или иначе, переполох получился занятный. Эшнер, разумеется, вторжение в собственную голову обнаружил и задал такую телепатическую трепку, что в карцер Шульдиха притащили пускающим слюни и вытирающим кровь из ушей. Выйдя через положенные трое суток прямиком на экзамен, Шульдих осторожно считывал правильность ответов из головы Эшнера и довольно ухмылялся. Маячок он поставить успел, делиться не любил, тесты сдал на максимальные баллы, а карцер и необходимость платить проигрыш его волновали мало. Кстати, о проигрыше... Из-за стола раздался сигнал поступившего сообщения, но Шульдих сделал вид, что ничего не услышал — к черту, он закончил обучение. Вернется, прочитает, никуда письмо не денется.

Двор общежития Розенкройц щедро заливало утреннее солнце. Студенты, сдавшие выпускные экзамены, предпочитали проводить все свободное время на улице — совсем скоро их ждало распределение, и — здравствуй, мир. Шульдих даже знал фамилию своего будущего начальника — Кроуфорд. Кто он такой, выяснить не удалось, зато хотелось верить, что тот станет пропуском в новую жизнь. Шульдих сунул руки в карманы и пошел на голоса. Для людей, умеющих общаться силой мысли, телепаты производили на редкость много шума, а сдавшие выпускные экзамены телепаты — еще больше. Накамура заметил его первым:

— Время платить долги, — провозгласил он, салютуя бутылкой пива. — Мы уже даже придумали — как.

Шульдих отодвинул Бойда, телепата на курс младше, и запрыгнул на скамейку.

— Давай уж, выкладывай, что придумали.

Окружающие переглянулись.

— Ты должен поцеловать...

Шульдих насторожился — с этих дураков станется потребовать поцеловать фон Эшнера. Тогда прощай спокойный отдых, неведомый Кроуфорд тоже ждать не будет, в выпуске полно отличных телепатов. Тьфу.

— ...первого, кто войдет в главные ворота. Нормально поцеловать, а не клюнуть в щечку, имей в виду.

Шульдих выдохнул и расслабился. Сразу мысленно потянулся за ворота — его сил хватит, чтобы заставить зайти во двор какую-нибудь симпатичную девчонку из младшеклассников: без щитов и умения закрываться от телепатов. Правда, никого почувствовать не удалось, до окончания занятий еще далеко, видимо, придется подождать. Шульдих лениво сканировал пространство перед воротами, как вдруг тяжелые створки распахнулись, и во двор широким шагом прошел высокий парень в белой рубашке и светлых брюках. Пиджак он небрежно закинул себе за плечо.

Накамура расхохотался и пихнул Шульдиха в бок:

— Надеюсь, он не берсерк. Но если что — мы будем тебе носить еду.

Шульдих широко улыбнулся и небрежной походкой устремился к парню. Внутри же все кипело от злости — как он мог проморгать появление этого идиота? "Идиот" повернул голову, и Шульдих натолкнулся на цепкий внимательный взгляд. Ни единой мысли на поверхности. Сейчас, сосредоточившись, Шульдих ощущал слабый ток сознания, но не более того.

Он подошел к парню, отметив, что тот всего лишь на несколько лет старше его самого. Рукава у белой рубашки были закатаны по локоть, обнажая мускулистые руки, и Шульдих мысленно поежился — не хотелось бы испытать на себе их хватку, а про удар в челюсть лучше не думать — фон Эшнер покажется детским воспитателем. Позади раздалось подбадривающее "Тореадор, смелее в бой!", заставившее заскрипеть зубами.

Сделав еще один шаг, Шульдих обнял парня за шею и впился ему в губы злым поцелуем. Перед глазами мелькнул изумленный взгляд из-за очков, а через секунду Шульдих осознал, что ему отвечают. Жесткие губы разомкнулись, языки переплелись, и Шульдих отпрянул, тяжело дыша.

Парень ухмыльнулся, поправил очки указательным пальцем и насмешливо произнес, разглядывая Шульдиха:

— Мне сказали, что меня встретит мой телепат. — Солнце отразилось в стеклах очков, на миг скрыв глаза. — Но я не предвидел, что приветствие будет таким горячим. Кроуфорд.

Шульдих смотрел на своего будущего — или уже бывшего, мать его?! — шефа и думал, что лучше, наверное, было полезть с поцелуями к Эшнеру.

Кроуфорд перекинул пиджак на другое плечо, прищурился и сказал:

— Надеюсь, работаешь с мозгами ты лучше, чем целуешься, — и легко двинулся в сторону жилого корпуса.

Шульдих поборол желание постучаться головой о ворота и бросился следом — кажется, разрыв контракта отменяется. И он приложит все силы, чтобы поразить Кроуфорда своими умениями. Во всех смыслах.


	13. Что это было?, PG-13, общий, пре-слэш

**Название:** "Что это было?"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, общий, пре-слэш  
 **Размер:** 3 012 зсп/443 слова  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Jack. Jack Daniels** , заявка "Пьяный Кроуфорд лезет целоваться к Шульдиху. Шульдих в ахуе"

Собачий день, собачья работа, даже мысли у спешащих по своим делам людей тоже были какими-то собачьими — всем хотелось в теплую конуру с миской воды и еды. Шульдих сердито сплюнул, заезжая в подземный гараж. Дворники в последний раз слизали дождевую воду с лобового стекла и замерли; в салоне было сыро — чертов климат-контроль не справлялся.

Домой. Там тепло, сухо, полно горячей еды, и можно будет, наконец, переодеться. Шульдих умудрился промокнуть до нитки, попав под ливень, который больше походил на поток воды из пожарного вертолета. К тому же объект оказался настоящим козлом и, умирая, забрызгал кровью белые брюки — Шульдих с удовольствием пришиб бы его за это еще раз. Кроуфорд второй день не выходил из кабинета, заваленный грудой бумаг, со столом, заставленным пустыми чашками из-под кофе. Ну и хрен с ним. В ванну и спать.

В холле было темно — разуваясь, Шульдих споткнулся о пару ботинок и крепко выругался. Он уже начал дрожать от холода.

Пиджак и кобура полетели в сторону, следом за ними отправилась рубашка, последний раз мазнув мокрой тканью по покрытой мурашками коже. Брюки пришлось буквально стаскивать с себя — штанины противно облепили ноги.

— Шульдих.

Ровный голос заставил подпрыгнуть и сунуть руку под мышку.

— Блядь. Кроуфорд. Напугал.

По холлу разлился мягкий свет настенной лампы. Кроуфорд стоял, широко расправив плечи, и смотрел, не моргая. Шульдих привычно полез в голову начальству и шарахнулся, наткнувшись на разноцветный хаос, от калейдоскопа мыслей чуть не затошнило.

— Шульдих. Ты мокрый. И не лезь ко мне в голову.

Он говорил медленно, четко выговаривая слова — и все равно они звучали невнятно. Шульдих скользнул взглядом по высокой фигуре — Кроуфорд был одет в пиджак на голое тело, на шее болтался аккуратно повязанный галстук, почему-то черный.

— Шульдих! — Кроуфорд покачнулся, попытался поправить очки указательным пальцем и промахнулся мимо переносицы. Оракул был абсолютно, безнадежно, беспросветно пьян. Он медленно, чеканя шаг, приблизился и скрестил руки на груди. Шульдиха окутал терпкий запах джина и лимона.

— Твою мать, Кроуфорд.

Шульдих попытался обойти Кроуфорда, но тихий щелчок предохранителя заставил замереть. Шульдих поднял голову и уставился в черное дуло пистолета. Рука Кроуфорда не дрожала. Шульдих выдохнул.

— Назад.

Он осторожно выпрямился и попятился. Кроуфорд снова покачнулся, мотнул головой, смахивая упавшую на глаза прядь, и выронил оружие. Стремительным броском прижал Шульдиха к стене и поцеловал.

Чокнутые оракулы — не редкость, но Шульдих даже предположить не мог, что сумасшествие начинается вот так. Кроуфорд же настойчиво пытался засунуть язык ему в рот, и Шульдих смирился — разжав зубы, он покорно отдался настойчивому поцелую, меланхолично размышляя, что все это, мать вашу, значит.

Кроуфорд, наконец, оторвался от его губ, окатил Шульдиха угрожающим и высокомерным взглядом, поправил очки, развернулся и, пошатываясь, зашагал прочь.

Шульдих сполз по стене — ну что за ебаный день. Мучили две мысли: что это, блядь, было и почему ему так жарко.


	14. Доказывая, PG-13, романс, слэш

**Название:** "Доказывая"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, романс, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 847 зсп/271 слово  
 **Примечание:** написано для **LantanaA** , заявка "Поцелуй с укусом. В смысле - поцеловать и укусить до крови"

Шульдих считал, что они с Кроуфордом одного роста. Нет, он знал о разнице, но никогда ее не замечал. В конце концов, важно, как ты себя ощущаешь, а не кем ты являешься. Шульдих всегда ощущал себя равным.

Все изменилось, когда Шварц ликвидировали офис одного из конкурентов Такатори — клиент просил устроить шоу. Шульдих любил фейерверки и взрывы, вносившие в размеренную японскую жизнь буйство красок. Они с Кроуфордом стояли в узкой покореженной кабине лифта, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Шульдих осознал, что пророк выше, шире в плечах — да и вообще, просто больше. Горячее дыхание Кроуфорда щекотало макушку, он тихо фыркал и терся носом о волосы, широко обнимал Шульдиха, закрывая от все еще угрожающе подрагивающей стены грузового лифта.

Тогда, прижатый к груди уверенным собственническим жестом, Шульдих ощущал неправильность. Что-то менялось между ними, Кроуфорд подавлял, нависая, поглаживая спину и — Шульдих коснулся мыслей пророка — успокаивая?! Ярость затопила разум, стены кабины начали гудеть и потрескивать, Шульдих вскинул голову и впился в усмехающийся рот грубым поцелуем. Кроуфорд замер, крепче сжимая объятья, подчиняясь утешающе, даже сочувственно. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль: «Не бойся», — и Шульдих яростно укусил его за нижнюю губу. Пророк зашипел от боли, откинулся назад, ударившись затылком о полированную пластину. Металлический вкус чужой крови возбудил до головокружения, Шульдих вжался членом в Кроуфорда и запустил в него бешеным: «Не смей меня утешать!». Пророк расслабился, обмяк, соглашаясь и уступая, приоткрывая опухшие губы навстречу жадному языку.

Но Шульдих все равно помнил, что он меньше — ниже ростом и уже в плечах. Поэтому каждый раз, когда они с Кроуфордом трахались, он ставил на нем свои метки, впиваясь в белую кожу, прокусывая ее до крови. Просто чтобы пророк помнил — у Шульдиха есть зубы.


	15. О пользе джинсов, PG-13, юмор, джен

**Название:** "О пользе джинсов"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, юмор, джен  
 **Размер:** 1 604 зсп/240 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Emily Waters** , заявка "Шульдих, дерево, собака" по [этой](http://www.weisskreuz.ru/galleries/Fandom/Fanart/61/017.jpg) картинке

– Надень сегодня джинсы, – сказал утром Кроуфорд, стоя перед зеркалом и поправляя галстук. 

Шульдих, выпершийся из кухни и прихлебывавший кофе из огромной кружки, чуть не подавился – на советы, что ему носить, он клал хер лет уже этак десять. От удивления Шульдих ответил "Ладно", чуть не подавился кофе во второй раз, отыскал свои старые Левайс и отправился на задание.

Он залил в чужой компьютер папку с компроматом, красивым полукругом расставил на тумбочке безделушки и только вспрыгнул на подоконник, чтобы покинуть уютный кабинет, как из-под стола тихо выбралась здоровенная псина и молча цапнула Шульдиха за задницу. Путь до ближайшего дерева занял ровно три секунды.

Сейчас Шульдих висел над землей, ухватившись за толстый сук и подобрав ноги, слушал, как внизу беснуется зубастая тварь с набором команд вместо разума и материл Кроуфорда так, что тот на другом конце Токио стал записывать особо привлекательные выражения. 

"Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, – веселился Кроуфорд, – она же не прокусила джинсы".

"У меня будет синяк", – Шульдих раздраженно посмотрел вниз, прикидывая, как бы поудачнее спрыгнуть.

"Подлецу все к лицу", – Кроуфорд был настроен философски.

"Синяк на заднице, а не на лице!"

"Уверен, он будет отлично смотреться", – утешил его Кроуфорд.

"Какого хрена ты сказал про джинсы, а не про собаку?"

"И пропустить такое развлечение? Как ты мог такое подумать", – Кроуфорд оскорбился.

"Скотина".

Кроуфорд мысленно сверкнул очками и отключился, а Шульдих задумчиво повис на ветке, перебирая один за другим планы мести. Кроуфорд за это ответит. В крайнем случае можно будет сжечь его бирюзовый галстук.


	16. К чему ведет скука, PG-13, юмор, пре-слэш

**Название:** "К чему ведет скука"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, юмор, пре-слэш  
 **Размер:** 3 058 зсп/449 слов  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Enola_hey** , заявка "Кроуфорд, очки, линзы"

– Слушай, почему ты не хочешь носить линзы? – Шульдих оставил, наконец, попытки доебаться до Наги, и решил взяться за Кроуфорда.

Шварц третью неделю торчали в захолустном немецком городке в ожидании приказа "сверху" и отрабатывали навыки командного взаимодействия. По крайней мере, именно так предпочитал называть их времяпрепровождение Кроуфорд.

Правда, единственное, чего он добился, так это неистребимого желания повзаимодействовать кулаком с челюстью Шульдиха. Телепат доставал его все больше, но Кроуфорд утешался мыслями о том, что выдержка и терпение тоже нуждаются в тренировке.

Он поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на телепата: тот раскачивался на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках. Кроуфорд от души мысленно пожелал ему навернуться.

– Это не ответ, – стул со стуком опустился на четыре ножки.

– Не лезь ко мне в голову, – автоматически ответил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих слез со стула и плюхнулся рядом. Диван жалобно скрипнул, а Кроуфорд прикрыл глаза – похоже, рыжий решил взяться за него всерьез. 

– Так почему? В очках же неудобно.

– Слушай, я же не спрашиваю тебя, зачем ты носишь бандану.

– А ты спроси, – оживился Шульдих.

– Иди нахрен.

Шульдих повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Ну вот например целоваться в очках неудобно... Неудобно ведь? Приходится снимать...

– Шульдих, трахаться в трусах тоже неудобно – приходится снимать. Это не значит, что надо ходить без трусов.

Телепат фыркнул, посмотрев насмешливо:

– Зануда. Ты, наверное, ни разу в своей жизни не ходил без трусов. Ну так что с линзами?

– Ничего. – Кроуфорд снял очки и устало потер лицо – еще немного, и он сойдет с ума. Трусы, очки, линзы – когда же это все закончится?

Торжествующий вопль разорвал установившуюся было тишину:

– Вот! Вот, а я что говорил? Если бы ты носил линзы, тебе не пришлось бы снимать очки.

– Шульдих. – Телепат настороженно уставился на Кроуфорда. – Что мне сделать, чтобы ты замолчал?

– Поцелуй меня, детка.

Кроуфорд прикрыл глаза рукой. Сейчас он ненавидел Эсцет больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Когда они уже, наконец, решат, куда отправить Шварц?

– Кстати, я слышал, что очки ограничивают кругозор, а для бойца это недопустимо...

– Шульдих! – Телепат дернулся, а Кроуфорд схватил его за воротник, притянул к себе и накрыл его губы своими губами. Поцелуй получился короткий, Кроуфорд просто обозначил свое присутствие. Целовать мужской рот оказалось непривычно – у Шульдиха были твердые губы и вкус крепкого кофе.

Кроуфорд отстранился, откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

"Я вообще-то пошутил", – мысленный голос Шульдиха звучал нейтрально.

"У меня просто аллергия на линзы", – устало ответил Кроуфорд.

"Лучше бы у тебя была аллергия на трусы".

Шульдих забрался на диван с ногами, свернулся клубком, положил голову Кроуфорду на бедро и через некоторое время задремал.

А Кроуфорд пытался разобраться, чего в душе больше – облегчения от воцарившейся в комнате тишины или досады на то, что его поцелуи вгоняют в сон. Похоже, эксперимент придется повторить – просто чтобы разобраться с вопросом окончательно. И, может быть, даже не раз – благо времени впереди навалом.


	17. Повезло так повезло, R, романс, слэш

**Название:** "Повезло так повезло"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** R, романс, слэш  
 **Размер:** 1 345 зсп/193 слова  
 **Примечание:** написано для **Iren** , "пост-восемнадцатая серия, Кроуфорд такой возбужденный-возбужденный (после драки с Аей и Ёдзи)"

Фарфарелло потянулся, хрустнул суставами, настороженно посмотрел на Кроуфорда с Шульдихом и небрежно бросил:

– Что-то я себя плохо чувствую, отдохну.

Те проводили его двумя одинаковыми пристальными взглядами. Напряжение в комнате сгустилось.

– Значит, как спарринг-партнеры они ничего?

Шульдих говорил предельно мягко. Кроуфорд ослабил галстук.

– Ммм, в общем, да.

– А я тебя чем не устраиваю?

Шульдих дернул Кроуфорда за ремень и запустил руку ему в штаны. Когда цепкие пальцы обхватили возбужденный член, Кроуфорд не сдержался и застонал.

– Вот, значит, как? – почти прошипел Шульдих. – Я тебе сейчас устрою такой спарринг, на неделю забудешь о сражениях.

Кроуфорд подался вперед, толкаясь в руку и расставляя ноги шире.

– Меньше болтай и больше делай, – скомандовал он, сжимая член Шульдиха прямо через брюки и вздрагивая от предвкушения.

 

Через несколько часов, затраханные и изнеможенные, они лежали поперек кровати и курили. Шульдих не соврал – после такого марафона Кроуфорду меньше всего хотелось думать о спаррингах. На этой неделе так точно.

– Нет, правда, чего ты так завелся? Меня чуть не снесло твоим возбуждением.

– А, – Кроуфорд лениво потянулся, – видение пришло, что приревнуешь. И чем все закончился.  
– Ты сволочь, – Шульдих прижался к Кроуфорду.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся – и чего ему так повезло с даром? С партнером он, впрочем, тоже не прогадал.


	18. Оптимальный вариант, PG-13, романс, слэш

**Название:** "Оптимальный вариант"  
 **Рейтинг, жанр, категория:** PG-13, романс, слэш  
 **Размер:** 3,3 тыс. зсп/478 слов  
 **Примечание:** Фик написан на **День ОТП** в сообществе [Кроуфорд и Шульдих](http://pay.diary.ru/~crawldig/?tag=4243009)

Кроуфорд однажды сказал — ночью все арбузы красные. Ни черта подобного. Шульдих с досадой хрустел безвкусной водянистой мякотью и думал о несправедливости жизни. Почему в Японии чем дороже, тем паршивее?

Арбуз он вчера купил вопреки совету Кроуфорда подождать, съездить в Сибую и там найти что-нибудь достаточно зрелое. Но арбуз выглядел таким аппетитным, с лоснящимися полосатыми боками и тугой корочкой.

Шульдих положил покупку в холодильник и дал себе обещание не трогать ее до завтра. Потому что завтра выходной, можно спать, наслаждаться сладкой мякотью и предаваться безделью, подслушивая мысли соседей. Но ночью он проснулся, вспомнил об арбузе и не выдержал — прокрался на кухню, чтобы отрезать кусок. А тот оказался зеленым. Обидно. Кто-то за это ответит.

За спиной раздались шаги, щелкнул выключатель, и кухню залил неяркий свет. Если сейчас Кроуфорд скажет, что предупреждал… Тот подошел сзади, обнял и уткнулся носом Шульдиху в макушку. Горячий. Шульдих тяжело вздохнул — злиться не получалось.

«Мог бы прямо сказать, что он зеленый», — Шульдих коснулся лучистого сознания Кроуфорда.

«Ты бы мне не поверил, купил бы, проверил зрелость прямо там, убил продавца, потом мы весь вечер заметали бы следы…», — пробормотал тот, легонько целуя в макушку. От прикосновения губ по всему телу расходилось тепло.

Шульдих вздохнул. Пророки всегда выбирают оптимальный вариант. Он откинулся на Кроуфорда и прикрыл глаза. Настроение все равно было дрянь. Проклятье. Он ведь уже настроился на этот чертов арбуз, уже представил, как во рту хрустят сладкие ломти… Нет, определенно кто-то умрет.

— Я сейчас захлебнусь, — Кроуфорд отстранился, сразу стало зябко, Шульдих повел голыми плечами.

Кроуфорд присел и заглянул под стол. Выкатил оттуда большой темно-зеленый арбуз, без малейшего усилия подхватил его одной рукой и продемонстрировал Шульдиху.

— Ты это мне? — Шульдих потыкал пальцем в твердый бок.

— Да, что такого? — Кроуфорд небрежно опустил арбуз в мойку и включил воду. — Ты же хотел.

— Твою мать.

Шульдих смотрел, как Кроуфорд снимает круглую шляпку, обнажая ярко-красный срез, как нарезает арбуз вдоль длинными толстыми долями, и глотал слюну.

— Чего стоим? — насмешливо блеснул очками Кроуфорд.

Шульдих распахнул шкаф с посудой, вытащил самую большую миску. Кроуфорд сгрузил в нее половину арбуза, вторую оставив истекать соком на хромированном дне мойки.

Они поставили миску прямо на пол, уселись плечом к плечу, одновременно схватили по куску и вгрызлись в мякоть. Шульдих с блаженством закрыл глаза, когда сладкий сок заполнил рот. Идеально. То, что надо. Он благодарно потерся щекой о плечо Кроуфорда.

«Тебе пришлось тащиться в другой конец города. Зачем? Днем бы я сам съездил и купил».

Кроуфорд взял ладонь Шульдиха и слизнул сок. Вдоль позвоночника словно пробежали искры.

«Ты бы заодно захотел убить того продавца. Нашел бы не сразу, потерял кучу времени, вернулся бы злой… — Кроуфорд продолжил вылизывать Шульдиху ладонь, обхватывая губами пальцы по очереди. — А у меня в эти выходные на тебя другие планы».

Шульдих засмеялся:

— Сукин ты сын, опять все предусмотрел?

Кроуфорд казался до неприличия довольным. Ну да, конечно. Пророки всегда выбирают оптимальный вариант. Пожалуй, Шульдих не будет сегодня никого убивать. Планы Кроуфорда ему понравились намного больше.


End file.
